Drabble Collection : Fenders
by frikadeller
Summary: A mixed collection of Fenris & Anders drabbles that I posted on tumblr, be it from requests, gifts, or memes. Contain mature themes, and reversible pairing. And an AU piece. Will be updated as I write more.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold._

His fingers were cold against the surface of his stomach, gliding up, baring more skin slowly, slowly. It was nearing winter after all, and the fire was just started. At least the room was warm enough for this, and it was getting hotter with each passing moment.

The other hand moved in the opposite direction, pushing his own thigh down and open, showing himself to his audience.

He was not touching himself there, yet. Just teasing for now.

Fenris cast a glance on the man sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

A small twitch on the tightly clenched hands on the robes' fabric.

Almost too easy. He should prolong this and make the blonde squirm.

But no, not tonight.

Tonight was the time for repayment, after all.

Eyes closed, mind focused on the sensations his own hands and fingers brought upon himself. And those noises.

Anders' whimpers and whines were loud in his ears.

Fenris gripped his cock tighter, an almost inaudible gasp left his mouth open, throat bared. His other hand moved upwards still, caressing his neck like a lover's fingers would.

Ruffles and then a heavy thud as Anders' pauldrons and robes hit the floor.

He quickened his pace, almost frantic now. His breathing was getting hard, laboured. Heartbeat hammering in his chest. Fenris knew that the mage was jerking off as well, obvious from the moans and pants that were getting louder and more incoherent. The images were pushing themselves into his mind, overwhelming.

It was with a soft groan, barely a croak, of Anders' name, that his climax washed upon him. Only then, he opened his eyes, to watch as the other reached completion.

* * *

><p>Inspired by Brelaina at tumblr because we have the same kink of lovers watching each other jerking off. Yep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian mediating Anders and Fenris**

* * *

><p>"Now, is it not great? We should do this more often, yes? Let the Light of the Maker touch us all and lighten the burden in our hearts." Sebastian was beaming.<p>

Shining.

Sparkling.

Anders and Fenris groaned in unison.

"I miss the times when Hawke called Aveline to separate us, instead." Anders whispered to Fenris.

"Finally we agreed on something, Mage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anders/Blushing!Fenris, Anders displays his affection for Fenris publically and Fenris responds with some fierce blushing.**

* * *

><p>Anders couldn't hold it back anymore.<p>

Those gaps at the back of Fenris' tunic.

_Maker, please let him keep his beating heart in his chest cavity._

He reached out and softly stroke up the patch of bared skin there.

Fenris' skin was so warm on his fingertips, he leaned down on the surprisingly quiet elf.

"Later tonight?" Anders let his touch lingered a bit more before he moved away, not wanting to test his luck any further.

Only then, he noticed how red Fenris' face was. Right up to the tips of his adorable ears.


	4. Chapter 4

** Fenris and Anders H/C**

* * *

><p>The nightmare was getting more frequent.<p>

There were nights where Anders couldn't sleep a wink at all.

He tried to write, to work more on his manifesto, but even that made him feel empty.

He was washed away, slowly but surely, the fight in his eyes eroded.

But those hands pulled him back.

Strong arms encircled his shivering body.

Soft words whispered against his ears.

Making him believe again that he wasn't weak. That Fenris would never allow him to be weak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fenris & Anders, missing M!Hawke physically**

* * *

><p>"He was such a jerk. Maker-be-damned-jerk. But shit, if he can't fuck a man like a beast." Anders' slurred sentences was a clear sign that the mage was sloshed enough.<p>

Fenris snorted in agreement. His own wine bottle was getting emptier by the minute, providing him with a nice buzz, softening everything in his sight.

"Have you felt his tongue on you, Mage?" The elf said softly, followed by a tipsy chuckle right at the end.

"No? Fuck, I missed that, didn't I?" Anders' face fell at that.

Fenris' drunken laughter was answer enough.


	6. Chapter 6

With the sky suddenly opening up and pouring a storm down on Kirkwall, Fenris didn't have much choice but to run back to his mansion. By the time he reached the dilapidated building, he was soaked through the bone, cold and miserable. Hastily, he reached for the entrance, key in hand.

Only to find the door unlocked, and another set of wet footprints trailing up rain water to his room.

And he saw Anders. Sitting on the bench in front of roaring fireplace, shoulder hunched, hair untied and messy, still drying himself with a relatively clean sheet that was lying around somewhere.

When the mage, no, _his_ mage, turned around and grinned that lopsided grin of his, warmth that wasn't from the fire spread in his chest.

* * *

><p>Continuation meme from tumblr. Shimmy wrote an adorable rainy dayfireplace Fenders and this one's inspired by hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fenris & sick!Anders for Milodrums**

* * *

><p>Anders hobbled into the room that he and Fenris had made into their sleeping room.<p>

With all his coughs and sniffling and all sort of snorting, his arrival was hardly a secret. Fenris rose to his feet and turned to be greeted by the sight of a miserable, feverish Anders. For 3 days, the mage was away, sleeping in his clinic. And now he was back, but in no condition whatsoever for any of their customary pouncing and the release of withheld passion.

Anders shed the heavy feathery pauldrons and let it fell on the dusty floor without his usual care. He then flopped down on an arm chair, limp and lifeless. Fenris' brows furrowed with worry.

"Anders…. what happened?"

"Outbreak in Darktown," a bout of nasty coughs, followed by a wheezing intake of breath, "no potions nor mana left in me. Andraste's pyre, this place is burning hot." His voice sounded horrible, Fenris winced when he heard it. He moved closer to the sick man and laid his palm on the forehead to check his temperature.

He was feeling hot from the high fever, and yet his perspiration was cold. And Fenris could see Anders' eyelids drooping closed. Panic latched deep in his gut, the elf knelt down, trying to rouse Anders.

"Wake up. This is no place for you to fall asleep."

No reply.

Fenris picked the mage up easily and deposited him on their bed.

* * *

><p>Daylight streamed through the tattered cloths that Fenris had hung for makeshift curtains. Anders blinked, and then groaned as he tried to roll to his side. His muscles were sore and his head hurt like Aveline was pounding on it with her shield. Not to mention how raw his throat felt. And blocked nose.<p>

Great.

He realized then that his fever was gone, as with his clothes from last night.

Before he could croak out to call his lover, Fenris was already back in the room, a glass of warm water presented to him.

"Stay in bed. I've called Hawke, he should arrive soon."

"No, anyone but Hawke." Anders protested feebly, his energy still depleted.

Fenris put his palm on Anders' forehead for another temperature check and gently pushed the sick mage down gently.

"You seem to be better, but Hawke is still coming."

"No. He will force me to drink his horrible concoction."

A stern gaze from Fenris shut Anders up.

"You gave me a fright last night, mage."

"I-"

"You came in and fainted on the chair."

"I-"

"Delirious with fever for the whole night."

"…."

"I will have my answer after you're well enough." A squeeze from the hand that held his.

"Fine." Anders pouted.

"And your ass too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fenris/Anders, Anders lets him tie him down and blindfold him.**

* * *

><p><em>It's trust.<em>

Wrists bound, eyes unseeing.

_It's a lesson._

Anders groaned softly as soft touches on the surface of his skin were amplified.

He trusted Fenris.

And Fenris was learning to trust Anders who trusted him.

The leash on the collar was tugged. Not roughly enough, but he could work with that.

He needed this. Fenris was willing to give this gift of trust, to gift him with his willingness to learn. Little steps that felt like leaps.

Grateful, he better be grateful.

Anders savoured the cock that was presented to him, with licks and suction, and enthusiasm.

He would be grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

** Fenders, zombie AU.**

* * *

><p>Anders carefully held Fenris' badly mangled upper arm in his hands, inspecting the damage caused by one of those rotting motherfuckers. He wanted to blast each and every single one of them with fireballs, then fry them out with lightning spells.<p>

But that could wait.

Right after he finished patching the elf up and kisses him to oblivion for foolishly charging into the horde of undeads to save him.


End file.
